


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°10 : « Protection »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Carrie Fisher Tribute, Drabble, In Memory of Carrie Fisher, RIP Carrie Fisher, Rebel Alliance, Rebellion, Strong Women
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Aucune méthode ne pourrait amener Leia à parler. Elle avait une Rébellion à protéger de l'Empire.[Hommage à Carrie Fisher ♥]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cela fait déjà presque un mois que Carrie Fisher nous a quittés... voici enfin mon petit hommage à notre princesse adorée x'(

L'Empire pensait peut-être avoir marqué des points contre la Rébellion en capturant Leia, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle était prisonnière, mais elle était tout sauf une demoiselle en détresse attendant que son prince charmant ne vienne pour la délivrer de ses geôliers.

Leia Organa était une princesse qui tiendrait tête à Darth Vader lui-même, à Tarkin, et même à tout l'Empire s'il le fallait. Elle avait une Rébellion à protéger.

Le sinistre Sith qui la retenait captive entra dans la petite cellule. La grande silhouette, entièrement couverte de noir, était encadrée par des droïdes équipés de seringues.

Darth Vader semblait encore fâché que les plans lui aient filés entre les doigts. Leia prit peur, mais elle ne laisserait pas le Sith lui arracher la vérité, peu importe quelle méthode il emploierait pour cela.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP ma princesse x'( « Elle est morte au clair de Lune, étranglée par son propre soutien-gorge. »  
> (… Pour ceux qui ne capteraient pas la signification de cette épitaphe, Google est votre ami ^^')


End file.
